


Rope Burns

by GsSecretPornStash



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breathplay, D/s, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinky, Ownership, Praise, ropework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GsSecretPornStash/pseuds/GsSecretPornStash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rope fucking burns. A lot of people don't realize that, can't truly appreciate the searing red marks on skin, but it's a sensation you're all too familiar with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rope Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an account all for smut! Comment any requests! I will write pretty much anything!

Rope fucking burns. A lot of people don't realize that, can't truly appreciate the searing red marks on skin, but it's a sensation you're all too familiar with.

Sometimes, it'll be for aesthetic purposes, the rope tied into a twisting bond around your body. Other times, he'll put you in extravagant harnesses and hang you in helpless positions from the ceiling. But, most of the time, like now, Gerard uses the rope to tie you down for him, completely naked and open and exposed.

You have five ropes on you: One on each of your wrists, tying your arms up above your head to the headboard; One on each of your ankles, tying your ankles to opposite bedposts so that your legs are spread so wide your hip muscles almost cramp; The last rope is thinner, almost stringy, tied like a collar around your neck and constricting you slightly. The coarse, itchy rope hasn't started to burn yet--but then again,  you haven't been moving much yet.

As if on cue, Gerard walks into the room, dressed in leather boots, a skimpy t-shirt, and tight leather pants. He lowers the lights, and comes over to you on the bed. He kneels between your spread legs and kisses you on the lips, stroking your thighs with his fingertips.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers against your lips. You tug against your wrist restraints, momentarily forgetting they were bound and wishing more than anything to be able to touch him lovingly and worship him the way he deserves to be worshipped. You take in a shaky breath. He kisses down your jaw and neck, kissing and sucking around the collar.

"So beautiful," he mutters again, before slipping a finger between the collar and your neck, tightening it further, and whispering, "and all mine." He throws off his shirt and kicks his boots off, and you wish again you could touch him, but know better than to pull at the ropes again.

"Yours," you whisper. He hums against your neck and moves lower, to your breasts, where he nips and sucks until you're gasping, unable to move and jerk the way your sensitized body wants to. He meets your eyes, looking up at you through his red hair while he sucks bruises onto your tits.

"You belong to me, gorgeous," he whispers, brushing his cheek against your chest.

"Yes," you gasp, "You, only you."

He moves slowly, leisurely, moving down and around your body and leaving dark bruised hickeys everywhere. He pauses, leans back, and pulls something out of the pocket of his pants, before taking off the garment. He's not wearing underwear, but you don't have very much time to admire his hard cock before you notice what he has in his hands. It's one of your actual collars, a small black leather collar with "Property of Gerard Way" stitched onto the side in gold thread. He puts it around your neck and fastens it tighter than the rope was. He drags his fingers down your neck, over the collar and the rope, and watches you breathe shallowly.

"So perfect, so good for me like this," he murmurs, moving down to bite at your thighs before making eye contact with you again.

"You're all mine. I own you. So beautiful, all for me and me alone."

"I belong to you only, always," you respond, gasping when you feel Gerard's breath on your dripping wet heat as he pauses over you. Finally, he slips his tongue inside you, still just teasing, and as your legs convulse helplessly you feel the burning start on your ankles and you whimper.

He pinches your leg in warning, and as if to test you, goes at you harder with his tongue, no longer teasing, and you can't help but moan and thrash as much as the ropes allow.

He removes his mouth, and the collars barely allow enough breath to make it through your throat.

"Be good for me. Be good for your owner," he says, pinching your lip between two of his fingers as you struggle to catch your breath.

You try to nod, feeling the collars digging further into your skin.

"My property. My slut. Don't forget who you belong to."

"You, always," you whimper.

"Good," he says after a beat, and without any further warning or preamble, he pushes his hard cock into your throbbing pussy. The stretch hurts slightly, and your body instinctively tries to pull your legs in. The restraints hold tight and you feel your hip cramping. You let out a strangled moan that almost sounds like a sob.

Gerard fucks you slowly, sensually, savoring the slow sweet drag in and out of you while you lie there helplessly for him, taking everything he gives to you and more. He runs his hands over your body and eventually tugs your hair back until your neck is even more exposed, the red lines from your collars in sharp relief.

He starts thrusting faster, and increasing with the speed of his thrusts, he starts to press on your throat as well, gently at first, but slowly harder and harder until you can barely breathe and feel your stomach roiling in a frantic painpleasurepainpleasure turmoil that has you crashing over the edge.

As you come around Gerard's cock he starts fucking you faster, grunting out praise. With his cock so big filling you up to the point where you always feel like you can barely take it, and the ropes spreading you wide open and helpless for him to take, and with the collar bearing his name choking your neck, it's impossible to forget who you belong to. The answer is always Gerard. He owns you and he always will, and as he thrusts in you fast and relentless and rough, you whisper encouragement to him.

"Yours, always yours, come on, yours, so open for you, belong to you."

At the sound of your hoarse spent whispers, Gerard quickly pulls out of you, and with one, two strokes he's coming all over your tits, stomach, cunt, and thighs, marking you as his once again. He collapses to your side, and waits until the cum is dry before he unties you. You curl up immediately into his side, flexing your sore muscles and taking deep shuddering breaths.

"I love you," you whisper to him as he strokes your back and hair, kissing your forehead and cuddling you.

"I love you more, my beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think, and/or any requests! I will write pretty much anything!


End file.
